Kaiba and the Hunt
by Nightcrawlerlover
Summary: AU. Kaiba captures Buffy one night. But what happens when vampire hunter Warren Mears gets pulled into the mix?


**Here's a new ****Buffy/Yu-Gi-Oh crossover ****oneshot ****that ****I cooked up ****one day****. It's sort of a sequel to **Kaiba and Buffy**, although it can stand on its own. I decided to write it because of being inspired by the story **Duel of the Fates** by **Paranoia Doll**, a great fellow writer of mine on ff dot net. In my mind, Duel of the Fates is a really good story, and a very inspiring read. Plus, I like the image of Kaiba and Buffy at each other's throats all the time. ****In my opinion, ****Kaiba can really push Buffy's buttons, and she stands up to him like the spitfire she is. I'm sure he definitely likes that trait, especially in a woman like Buffy, of course.**

**This takes place after the episode "Buffy vs Dracula" (which is a really awesome episode, especially the part where Buffy awakes to find Dracula in her bedroom, and he charms her into letting him bite her) and before "Real Me". **

**Disclaimer: Genius Joss Whedon owns Buffy the Vampire Slayer, and Kazuki Takahashi (also a genius) owns Yu-Gi-Oh. I own the fanfics I cook up from time to time. **

Kaiba and the Hunt

___The thunder rolls  
And the lightnin' strikes  
Another love grows cold  
On a sleepless night_

___As the storm blows on  
Out of control  
Deep in her heart  
The thunder rolls_

___-__Garth Brooks, __**The Thunder Rolls**_

It was nighttime in Sunnydale, California. In a crypt deep in the shadows of Restfield Cemetery, was Seto Kaiba, crouched in front of a table. Icy blue eyes glinted in the darkness as he looked into a glowing crystal orb on the table. An evil smirk adorned his face as he saw her face appear.

Buffy Summers. She had quite a fiery spirit, as well as a cool personality. But, however, she had darkness inside her... and she didn't know it. But Kaiba did. He also somehow sensed a power within her. No, it was more like a fire...just smoldering beneath the ashes. His smirk grew even more evil.

_I think it's time to let that fire burn, _he thought. His mind instantly began conjuring up fantasies of him luring her into his bed... the satin sheets surrounding her and a pillow under her head...

All of a sudden, with that, he suddenly caught her scent – strawberries, and a little bit of mint mixed in. He released his body from standby and got up from his crouching position. Then he walked through the door and went to a spot in the shadows where he could watch her, but not be seen by her.

**BTVSBTVSBTVSBTVSBTVS**

That night, Buffy had found a vampire. She punched him in the face a few times. Then she whirligig-kicked him. He tried to fight back with a kick of his own, but she dodged it. Then, whipping out her stake, she front flip-kicked him onto his back and plunged it into his heart. The vampire soon became dust on the wind.

Buffy let out a sight of relief as she then put her stake back into her pocket and then headed deeper into the cemetery.

Apparently to her, this "slaying vampires" wasn't just a hunt. It was something else – something she felt she had to do. After all, she was the Chosen one. It was her job, or something along those lines. But sometimes she still felt she needed to go out and have some fun, like a normal teenager, or college student. However, somehow she still knew her nights of fun were numbered. She knew that every Slayer had what was called "an expiration date", a date for their deaths. Sometimes she wished she was immortal, while still a Slayer.

Buffy's musings were suddenly interrupted by an all-too-familiar voice... **his **voice.

"Incredible. You know, Buffy, with my dueling skills and those powers of yours, I could be the most powerful duelist in the world, and you could be the most powerful Slayer."

Buffy whirled around as lightning lit up the sky and Kaiba stepped out of the shadows, his trademark smirk on his visage. His icy cobalt eyes were filled with red lustful fire as they raked over her form. For the first time he felt an excitement that wasn't bloodlust. She was wearing a white long-sleeved T-shirt, black Levis, and white shoes.

"Such power. And you have quite a fire in you as well," he purred, as he stepped lithely over to her, like a panther. As soon he was within two feet of her, Buffy, still feeling a little adrenaline rush from the vampire she had dusted, clenched her fist and swung it at Kaiba's face. However, the smirk was still there. Her emerald gaze widened as he caught her fist in his palm, all the while looking calm, cool and collected. He loved seeing the orange, fiery gaze that was still blazing in those emerald orbs of hers.

He then reached down with his other hand and stroked her cheek. Then he transferred both of her wrists into the grip of his right hand. Buffy suddenly felt as though he was able to see into her soul with those cobalt, icy eyes of his. Her heart began to beat faster, occasionally skipping a few beats. Sweat glistened on her pale, white skin.

_There's a sinister darkness inside of him that I find irresistible, _Buffy thought. _I've never met such a man with a passion for life like him. He is unlike any man I've met in my life._

Kaiba smirked. "Yes, I am a man with a passion for life, aren't I?"

Buffy blinked. "Did you-?"

"Read your mind? Of course. Your mind is really something, Buffy," Kaiba replied.

Buffy began to struggle in his grip. "Let me go, Kaiba, you bloodsucker! Let go of me!"

Kaiba's smirk remained on his handsome visage as he watched her struggle fruitlessly, and continued to maintain his hold on her wrists.

Then...it happened.

Buffy stopped struggling and began to cry. Tears flowed from her emerald eyes in rivers down her cheeks. Her knees buckled and she nearly fell, but Kaiba, whose calm, cobalt gaze never missed anything, caught her in his arms as he bent to her level. He held her by her upper arms as she continued to sob her heart out.

"Listen to me, Buffy," he said, his smirk replaced by a concerned look (as he was one of those "gentlemen vampires", the type that respected a woman's wishes, and couldn't stand to see a woman cry), "you've got to keep your wits about you. You've got to be strong."

Then he stopped and looked up. The concern drained out of his cobalt eyes. Protectiveness took its place as he sniffed the air like a true predator, his cobalt gaze narrowed.

"What is it?" asked Buffy, who had by now stopped crying. Her emerald orbs now filled with confusion.

"Shh," replied Kaiba, holding up a hand to silence her.

He looked around, searching for the presence he had sensed. It was a human's aura, but not a normal one. In fact, Kaiba could smell the blood of other vampires on this one.

He then pulled Buffy up against him and snaked a protective arm around her waist.

Finally, he whispered, "Sleep, Buffy."

The spell began to work almost immediately. Buffy struggled to keep herself awake, but it was to no avail. Soon her emerald eyes fluttered closed.

"Come out, you pathetic vampire hunter wannabe," hissed Kaiba. "I can smell the blood of my siblings on you."

There was a hiss and an exclamation of "Goshdarnit!", and the trees soon began to rustle. Then a young man with pale skin, dark brown eyes and black hair came out of the shadows. He was wearing a green turtleneck, black Levis, a black cape and a golden crucifix around his neck, and was armed with a Belgian crossbow.

Kaiba narrowed his cobalt eyes. How dare this hunter interrupt him when he was in the middle of something important that he was about to do? In his mind, something like interrupting someone when they were in the middle of something that was important to them was very rude.

"Filthy hunter," Kaiba said, glaring at the hunter with contempt. "Don't interfere. For, by vampire law, this woman now belongs to me." His angry tone of voice then transfigured into a silky smooth one, like a charmer or a snake's hiss. "But tell me, how did you find me?"

"I was told," snapped the vampire hunter, "that there was a rumor of a vampire stalking and keeping an eye on Buffy Summers, the Slayer. Obviously, the rumor was true."

He then lifted the crossbow and aimed it at Kaiba. Kaiba, however, was unfazed and unimpressed.

"Hmm... you are mine now, too," mused Kaiba purringly. "Now that I think about it, you would make quite a creature of power and beauty, seductiveness and lust yourself."

"No!" replied the hunter. "I refuse to abide by the laws and rules that your kind have, and I will obviously not become your plaything. Hand over the girl, now!"

Kaiba shook his head. "I will not do such a thing."

"Fine," the hunter shrugged. "Then I will end this cursed life of yours!"

With that, he then pulled the trigger on the crossbow just as Kaiba disappeared with Buffy in his arms. The arrow hit the dirt where Kaiba had stood.

"Darn it!" snapped Warren Mears as he frowned in frustration and struck the soft dirt with his fist. "The next time we meet, Kaiba, you are going to wish you had never taken Buffy away!"

**Well, I hope you liked this oneshot almost as much as I loved writing it. After all, I can imagine Kaiba as one of the vampires who's the "gentlemanly" type – always comforting a woman or helping her out. **

**Plus, I had to add Warren Mears as a vampire hunter. How could I not? After all, he made a great villain on the show. So I decided to try something new with him. Plus, he'd be the kind of guy who wouldn't exactly get on with Kaiba very well at first. For one thing, although Warren and Kaiba are both geniuses, Kaiba is more interested in dueling and technology, Warren thinks of himself as a sort of supervillain. **

**Anyway, nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course. :)**


End file.
